


I Swear, You Look Just Like Him

by whisperingswan



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingswan/pseuds/whisperingswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will realizes that Jack knew his father, he hungers for answers, and decides to push the pirate for them.  The results are surprising, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear, You Look Just Like Him

It had been bothering Will all day.

He glanced at the hot wax that slid down the shrinking candle on the table before him. It dripped onto the table, and before it could harden much more, Will captured it with his fingers. Rolling the bit of wax into a ball between his thumb and index finger, he frowned. 

All he could do was replay the scene in his head. He peeked up, across the table to where Jack Sparrow sat, intently looking at his compass and continuously muttering. The dim light of the candle barely illuminated his face, which was taught in concentration. He was using a broken quill to scribble something down on what looked like an ancient sheet of parchment. Will couldn't make out what he was writing, and returned his attention to the wax. He squished it flat with the palm of his hand, and sighed.

It had been bothering him, intensely, all day.

***

"I knew him," Jack had said, looking him straight in the eyes. Will had expected some sort of protest; that the pirate hadn't known his father at all. The blind truth shook Will a bit, but what unsettled him more was the look in Jack's eyes as he spoke of his father. 

That piercing glare never faltered as he continued, "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or Bootstrap Bill." He had then turned and made his way to the wheel of the Interceptor, adorned dreadlocks jingling and leather coat swaying.

"Bootstrap?" Will had wondered out loud, confused by the odd nickname. The shine of the sun on the sea was too bright, and he glanced down, eyes squinting. 

"Good man. Good pirate," Jack had gone on, before turning around and meeting Will's eyes again. "I swear, you look just like him."

He had turned away again, and Will missed the contemplative look on Jack's face, but heard the unexpected note of sadness in the captain's tone. The anger that had boiled up in him after hearing it, and their ensuing squabble, had disguised this until he actually thought about it later.

***

"What was he like?" Will said abruptly, unable to stop himself. Jack had stopped mumbling for a moment, and raised his eyes up to make contact with Will.

"What was who like," Jack said with an air of flippant annoyance, and turned back to his compass. However, Will, had none of it.

"You know exactly who. My father. You knew him. How? Where did you meet? How did he become-"

"A pirate? Lad, that's not a story for me to be telling you. If it's answers you're looking for, you won't be finding any here."

Will was a bit startled by the seriousness in Jack's voice. The pirate had kept his eyes averted, and looked tense. Will hadn't ever heard Jack actually sound stern, and he felt a bit intimidated. However, it wouldn't deter him from getting what he wanted. Angry that Jack was pushing him out, he grabbed the quill Jack was writing with and threw it to the floor.

Slightly afraid of the pirate's reaction but still exhilarated, Will stared and waited. Jack glanced to the floor where the inky feather had landed, and, instead of looking angry, he smiled softly.

"You've got fire in your blood, just like he did, no doubts about that," Jack whispered, getting up slowly. He bent down, picked up the smashed quill, and then sat back down. Will's heart still thumped, but it calmed once it was clear Jack wouldn't be retaliating against him; instead, he took off his hat and stared at it. He opened his mouth and began, trance like:

"I met William Turner in Tortuga. He was sitting alone in the corner of me favorite pub on that rock, looking a bit worse for wear. Seemed to be a first timer, and me, being my charitable self, wandered over to him. Asked him his name, his purpose. His vest was blue. Matched his eyes. Eyes that seemed to have captured the sea itself." Jack faltered a bit, and Will stared, flabbergasted. 

"He said he had come from London. Wanted to escape, see the world and its wonders," Jack said, his tone becoming bitter at the end. "Never knew what awaited him."

And that was it. Jack picked up the quill, pursed his lips, and began writing again. 

"...that's it? Nothing else? Where did it go from there-" Will was interrupted by Jack standing up so quickly his chair knocked over, and he leaned across the table, holding Will by the scarf tied loosely around his neck. Will struggled to move, but the pirate's hold was firm, his eyes full of fury, nearly crazed, and it was clear he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon. Will's heart again began to pound nearly uncontrollably in his chest, and he felt sick with confusion and shock. 

"What is it you want to know, Will?" he nearly shouted, and the grip became tighter. Will tried to back away again, still bewildered by Jack's reaction, but Jack held fast.

"What is it, eh? You want to know the details? About how we booked a room that night, and made our bed in it? Is it your deepest desire to know we didn't leave that bed for days? That I made him mine and I was his? That he was a pirate because he met me, and I asked him to come on my ship with me?" the pirate's voice went from booming to quiet and breaking, and he closed his eyes tightly. Will, astounded, watched as Jack blinked away tears.

"You really want me to tell you this? To defile your father's image in your mind any more than I already have?" His hand relaxed, allowing the scarf to fall through it, and he fingered the end of it with the tips of his fingers, staring at it. Softly he continued, his voice pained and resigned, "No, mate. I won't be doing that. He was too good of a man for his son to be thinking he was anything but."

Will, frightened and utterly shocked, said nothing. Jack's face was still level with his, his glittering eyes gently holding his gaze. There was a vulnerability there that Will hadn't ever expected to see out of the seasoned pirate. This was Captain Jack Sparrow, feared in Caribbean waters and beyond. Yet here he was, caught up in a past emotion and wound and unable to stop the tears.

 

With a tiny, choked whimper, Jack closed his eyes for a moment and clenched his hand around the scarf again. When he opened them, he whispered, brokenly, "By the Gods, I swear...you look just like him." And he pulled on the scarf, brought Will's lips to his, and kissed him.

It wasn't a sweet kiss. It was rough, desperate, a coupling of mouths driven by buried memories and forbidden desires. Jack moaned softly and slid over to the end of the table, pulling Will with him. He then jerked Will's body forward, slamming it into his own, clasping his arms around the younger man's waist, his lips never leaving their target. 

Will remained stiff, astonished by what was happening. The pirate tasted of musk, cinnamon and the sea- a combination he had never experienced but wasn't exactly opposed to, he found out. It didn't occur to him in those heated moments that this was his father's former lover, and that he should pull away- that this was sick, and sinful- he could barely even register in his shocked mind that he was actually kissing another man.

It felt too good to stop. There was something in the way Jack moved, in the way his tongue battled with Will's- he was invigorating, and felt hot as molten gold would on Will's skin. When Jack's fingers crept up to his neck to undo the scarf and start unlacing his shirt, they felt like little points of flame, leaving burns everywhere they touched. He felt the tension leaving his body and, ignoring any reluctance he still felt, began to kiss the pirate back in earnest. The older man gave a little whimper of surprise as Will kissed him, more roughly than he had been doing. He bit Jack's lower lip and sucked on it, and it coaxed a moan from Jack's lips, which Will answered with a groan of his own. He pushed away Jack's hands from his shirt, and broke their kiss only for a moment so he himself could tug it off and fling it to the floor. 

Jack, in return, shrugged his heavy leather coat off, and wrapped his arms around Will's bare waist. Lifting the young man up so he was sitting on the table, Jack began kissing his neck. The skin, freckled with sweat, tasted as wild and lovely as the sea, and Jack resolved to savor as much of it was he could. Though no one would ever believe him, the pirate had tried to ignore his physical attraction to Will since he had first run into him at the blacksmith shop. There was no mistaking the magnetism the younger man had, and Jack had felt dizzy with the heat that erupted inside of him once he had really seen Will and heard him speak. However, there was no mistaking that this was William Turner's son- Jack had known within seconds that it was him. Maybe, in a dark and twisted way, he was reliving his own attraction to his old, lost lover, and trying to find him inside of his son. Perhaps he was trying to right the wrongs he had committed so many years ago, or maybe he was just desperate to feel the body of one who so resembled his past lover. The thought made Jack whimper and halt for a moment, and he stopped worshipping the delicate collarbones of the young man. Will noticed, and stiffened a bit, obviously nervous.

"What is it?" he panted, concerned at the change of mood in the room. However, the moment was gone as soon as it came. Jack leaned up and silenced Will with a kiss, a much more brutal kiss. His hand gripped Will's hair, pulling it slightly, and began thrusting his hips against the younger man's. Will answered tentatively by rocking his own hips back against Jack's, making them both gasp and tremble. The humidity of the room and the heat of two bodies had caused them both to be covered in a sheen of sweat, and the loose hairs that framed Will's face curled tightly. Jack ran his fingers through the soft, delicate locks in a moment of gentleness, but then roughly pulled Will's hair hard, making his head fly back, and exposing his neck to him. Will groaned from mingled pain and pleasure and Jack began suckling his neck, and then moved down to lick and bite his chest. Each pinch of the teeth made Will jump, and he began to feel dizzy from the heat and his overwhelming arousal. He felt himself part his legs, a silent plea that he didn't even understand. All he could feel was Jack undoing the buttons of his breeches, and then a hot, insistent mouth meld with his aching erection.

Will shuddered and gave a slight scream, which was only silenced by Jack reaching up and slipping his fingers into Will's mouth. Will, dizzy and disoriented, began to suckle on the digits, guided by instinct. He had never felt such pleasure. Flames seemed to engulf every part of him as Jack's talented tongue left him no mercy. Will felt his hands move to tangle in Jack's hair, to run them along his strong jaw line, to slip his fingers into his mouth along with his member. Unable to resist any longer, he looked down to watch. Jack looked absolutely ecstatic, and he looked up to lock eyes with Will. The younger man sucked in his breath as he watched the exotic beauty take him fully into his mouth, the kohl-lined eyes smoldering like embers. He felt himself nearing the brink much too quickly and he tried to steady his breathing, but couldn't. Jack's tongue teased him too perfectly, his lips closed around him too tightly, he sucked too exquisitely.

"Jack…can't hold out much longer…close…" His voice seemed like it wasn't his own, it was so choked and pleading. At this admission, Jack grabbed Will's hips and dug his nails into them, pressing down so he wouldn't squirm too much. He kept his gaze locked with Will's, feeling no remorse that the eyes were a chocolate brown, and not an ocean blue. He sped up and within seconds, Will yelped, and Jack felt him let go into his mouth. He tasted sweet, and delicate as the salty breeze that played with Jack's hair as he sailed. The pirate moaned as he swallowed, savoring the young man. He felt Will go limp above him. Alarmed, Jack got to his feet quickly, and wrapped his arms around Will's slick, hot back, stopping him from falling back to slam flat on the table. His head lolled back and to the side, and he felt deadweight in Jack's arms.

"Will," Jack whispered urgently, "Will, are you alright? Stay with me, love, stay with me." The blacksmith's eyes were half closed, his breathing shallow, and shaking. But he gave a weak nod and Jack gently laid him down, tenderly brushing his hair away from his sweaty cheeks and shifted him up so his legs were now on the table, too. The pirate began backing up so he could come along the side of the table, but Will lifted his arm and tried to reach for Jack in protest.

"Don't go. Please." The words were barely audible, but Jack heard them, and his heart caught in his chest. He hurried to the side of Will, clumsily grasped for a chair around him, and pulled it up to the table. Sitting down so his face was level with Will's, Jack took his hand. 

"I'm not leaving, Will. I'm right here." Jack softly laid his hand on the side of Will's face, running his thumb along his cheek. With his other arm, he stretched it along the floor under the table, searching for a carafe of water. Finding it, he lifted Will's head, and slid his arm under his neck, so he could support him with the crook of his arm. He held the carafe up to Will's lips. "Drink a bit for me, love, that's it," coaxed Jack, and Will weakly swallowed. "Just a bit dehydrated and heat exhausted, that's all, you'll be right in no time, Will. I know it's warm and not the best, but have a bit more. There's a good lad." 

Will's eyes brightened a bit as he continued to drink, and Jack inwardly sighed in relief. Once he was satisfied that Will drank enough but not too much, Jack tenderly laid his head back down. He replaced the carafe, and by the time he had turned around, Will's eyes had closed, and his breathing calmed. Sleep had taken him, and Jack smiled. Slipping his arms under Will's back and legs, he lifted him easily. The pirate carefully made his way to the ladder leading back up to the deck, and slowly climbed up them, minding Will's head as he went. 

Once back on the main deck, Jack turned and headed for the cabin. He kicked open the glass doors, and made his way over to the fluffy bed in a corner. A hammock was more to his liking, but the Interceptor's ridiculously lavish quarters would have to do for now. He placed Will down on the bed, and carefully arranged a pillow behind his head and a blanket around his now cool body. He never woke, and Jack studied him; he really was beautiful, moreso than his father. They had subtle differences, but they stuck out like red flags to Jack, and maybe, it was enough. He sighed, and bent down to kiss the slightly parted, bruised lips one last time. The pirate shook his head slightly, and then got to his feet. He left the cabin and strolled over to the side of the ship, and let the tears fall freely.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always shipped Jack/Will, and that moment during the movie when Jack says that Will looks just like his father has always stuck with me as oddly intimate. This is my slow descent back into slash writing :) I hope you enjoy!


End file.
